goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Toad monster line
Toadonpa, the Poison Toad, and the Devil Frog are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling overgrown amphibians with elaborate body patterns, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. The first two monsters, found in Golden Sun, are both unique boss-like monsters, while the Devil Frog in The Lost Age is a random monster specie. Toadonpa Toadonpa (ゲロンパ　''Geronpa'') is a giant-sized variant with blue skin and red spikes. Statistically, this is a boss-style monster, having 2800 HP of which it regenerates 80 HP per turn, 266 Attack, 52 Defense, 82 Agility, and 18 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 175, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 115 and its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 85. Toadonpa can use the following battle commands: * Acid Breath (Dark Blessing in the first game, strangely enough): Used 100 out of 256 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster generates a gaseous pink cloud at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars based attack with a power rating of 170 and a range of 3 (the Adepts at each side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the move's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). In addition, each struck Adept may have his or her Defense rating temporarily lowered by 12.5%. * Thrash: Used 76 out of 256 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster leaps up and comes crashing down on a single Adept, letting loose a burst of purple energy on impact, either dealing a Mercury-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points or lowering the Adept's remaining HP down to 1. * Rotten Blood: Used 46 out of 256 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster lobs a mound of multicolored fluid at a targeted Adept, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 44 and that has a chance to temporarily lower the Adept's Defense rating by 25%. * Sticky Poison: Used 23 out of 256 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster lobs a light green mound of slimy water onto a single Adept's feet that evaporates into a green gas cloud, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 16. There is a chance that the hit Adept will be afflicted with Poison. * Attack: Used 11 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. Felling Toadonpa yields 999 Experience points and 3200 coins, and the monster is guaranteed to drop a Psy Crystal. If the player manages to land the finishing blow with the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 1298 EXP and 4160 Coins. In Golden Sun it is fought at the end of the optional dungeon Lunpa Fortress, in a scripted event and cutscene that occurs upon opening up the cell door at the deepest part of the dungeon. Toadonpa can easily fall victim to the rush-summoning tactic of having all Adepts summon the four strongest available summons in a row; by then Toadonpa would probably have about 500 HP left, so the battle can end very quickly. In spite of its large amount of HP and how its HP regenerates, this may not be so difficult a battle to conduct normally. Toadonpa appears to be affected by status ailments relatively often; inflicting poison upon it would cause it to accumulate massive damage on its own, over time, and if the Assassin's Blade is equipped on your party at that point, the One-Hit KO effect from its Unleash can conceivably work on the beast. and leaves him temporarily immobile.]] In terms of its appearance in the game's storyline: when Isaac's party sneaks into Lunpa Fortress to look for and rescue the imprisoned Master Hammet, they eventually come to his cell and open his cell door, and Ivan and Hammet have their reunion. Just then, Lunpa's nefarious ruler, Dodonpa, comes in and taunts them, stating that keeping Hammet here is his awesome way of extorting money from Hammet's town of Kalay. He attempts to have the meddling Adepts crushed by throwing a hidden switch, and the wall opens up, from which Dodonpa's lumbering pet, Toadonpa (whose name is an obvious play on its master's), emerges and engages the Adepts in battle. As the battle progresses and the Adepts gain the upper hand, it becomes apparent to Dodonpa that his monster is losing, so he attempts to sneak up on the Adepts from behind and attack them himself. But Toadonpa is slain, and its body falls straight onto Dodonpa, to the Adepts' surprise. After the Adepts learn from Hammet what he was trying to do, the Adepts decide, in spite of being affronted by Dodonpa and his dirty nature yet again, to move the monster's corpse off him, but its weight is heavy enough that all four of them must lift it off to the side together, and Dodonpa's revealed to have had his leg broken under the monster's weight. Following this, Dodonpa's father Donpa appears, and the Adepts agree with him to have Dodonpa locked up in the same cell for a while so that the ruler of thieves may atone for his misdeeds. Ivan's party escapes Lunpa with Hammet in the meantime. Category:Bosses | Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Poison Toad The Poison Toad is a normal-sized variant with orange skin and blue spikes. Statistically, this monster is more of a "boss"-style monster, with 2250 HP, 363 Attack, 97 Defense, 93 Agility, and 20 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 175, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 85 and its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 95. The Poison Toad can use the following battle commands: * Rabid Fang: Used 100 out of 256 times, this is a Monster Skill where a glowing red holographic image of a pair of jaws chomps at the position of a targeted Adept once, dealing a Venus-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 36 damage points, and having a chance to inflict Deadly Poison on the Adept. * Acid Breath (Acid Blessing in the original game): Used 76 out of 256 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a cloud of pink gas at the party of Adepts, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 190 range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). The attack also has a chance of lowering the affected target’s defense. * Attack: Used 52 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Rotten Blood: Used 28 out of 256 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster lobs a mound of multicolored fluid at a targeted Adept, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 44 and that has a chance to temporarily lower the Adept's Defense rating by 25%. Felling the Poison Toad yields 1732 EXP and 2200 coins, and and the monster is guaranteed to drop a Water of Life. If it happens to be felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 2251 EXP and 2860 Coins. In Golden Sun only one is fought throughout the entire game, together with two Thunder Lizards as one scripted boss encounter that occurs on the eighth "dungeon floor" of the optional Crossbone Isle as soon as you try to enter the door to that floor's puzzle room. Therefore, the minimum rewards of the battle are 2576 EXP, 2642 Coins, and a Water of Life. Like with almost all other Crossbone Isle mini-boss encounters, having all party members use the four strongest summon spells in a row will easily dispatch this monster and the two normal monsters beside it easily. If you'd rather fight it at length, you should find that after removing the two thunder lizards, it by itself should be quite a manageable enemy, even though its most used attack can cause the damaging Venom effect. Venom can always be easily removed by Cure Poison, and Wish Well is always extremely useful at weathering assaults and outlasting the opposition. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Devil Frog A Devil Frog is a normal-sized variant with pink skin and green spikes. Statistically, this monster has 282 HP, 347 Attack, 102 Defense, 173 Agility, and 15 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 175, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 85 and its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 115. The Devil Frog can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Rotten Blood: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster lobs a mound of multicolored fluid at a targeted Adept, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 44 and that has a chance to temporarily lower the Adept's Defense rating by 25%. * Thrash: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster leaps up and comes crashing down on a single Adept, letting loose a burst of purple energy on impact, either dealing a Mercury-based attack equal to its normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points or lowering the Adept's remaining HP down to 1. * Acid Breath: Used 1 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill has the monster generating a cloud of pink gas at the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 190 range of 3 (the Adepts at either side of the specifically targeted Adept will only take 50% of the attack's force, instead of the normal 80%, however). The attack also has a chance of lowering the affected target’s defense. Felling a Devil Frog yields 417 EXP and 248 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Elixir. If it is felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 542 EXP and 322 Coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/8. In stark contrast to the other two Toads from the previous game, this is a randomly fought monster, fought throughout Mars Lighthouse. The Devil Frog has more HP and offense than the Doodle Bug, but that is not saying very much. It is still quite an average monster in comparison to the likes of the Aka Manah and Fire Bird, and it is only very occasionally that it may lower an Adept's HP down to 1. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Extended gallery Image:Toadonpa.gif|The animated Toadonpa sprite. Image:Poison Toad.gif|The animated Poison Toad sprite. Image:Devil Frog.gif|The animated Devil Frog sprite. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance